


Pressure Points

by teakturn



Series: Coach Stevens [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coaches, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Teacher!Erik Killmonger, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Coach Stevens knows all the right buttons to push to drive Alice crazy.





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> *Do not steal or repost my work*

They say that there is beauty privilege in society. The beautiful get more promotions, more opportunities, more forgiveness. Growing up Alice had always had an unfathomable amount of luck. She’d get lost as a child and there’d always be some kind adult ready to buy her cotton candy or toys until her mother came along. In school, she always had the best seat in the class and the teachers doted on her like she was their own.

Holidays, in particular, was a testament to how many people loved just the sight of Alice. From Valentine’s Day to Halloween her desk or cubby always had the most candy or cards. For class government, she was consistently voted class president by her classmates. This trend continued through elementary school, middle school, and most of college without there ever being any sign of it ever stopping. 

Alice glided through life and it was hard to hate her for it because she neither stuck up or insecure. She didn’t bully the other girls around her and was the type of person who would talk to you and be your friend if you asked. She gave her affection and friendship easily and when it came to boys she was never cruel even when turning them down. Alice was blessed enough to be naturally intelligent and athletic but she always put one hundred percent of her effort into succeeding.

When it came to college she was recruited by Ivy League colleges and companies alike. Through some twist of fate, her grandfather had willed everything to her once he died so she had his estate to fund her education. It wouldn’t have mattered because she was offered scholarships and grants from every school or foundation she sent a letter to. And a few she’d never heard of.

It was her second year at a state school she’d chosen for its location and Floral Design major, that life began to shift for Alice. Boys still held her books on the walk to class. The cafeteria ladies still gave her an extra helping of her favorites free of charge. But right before the start of the semester, her course list changed unexpectedly. 

She’d enrolled in a Stretching and Relaxation class as part of her PE requirement but the class was now canceled because not enough people signed up. As her second choice, Alice decided to waitlist a Cardio Cross Fit class because it was the only one available for that time slot. She’d scheduled and received the syllabi for all the classes scheduled after the Cardio Cross Fit class. There was nothing she could do.

Alice worried over the change for all of five seconds before shrugging her shoulders and moving on. At the end of the day she had no reason to believe that this change would lead to any sort of unpleasantness. She’d never dealt with anything more unpleasant than stubbing her toe in her entire life.

The semester began and in between mock-ups of landscaping designs and language of flowers classes, Alice forgot all about the change in PE classes. When the time came for her first session she dressed in cute but functional fitness clothes -just in case- and brought a pen and notebook. 

The first-day class was packed and even though she’d arrived early Alice still hadn’t met the teacher. People approached her, drawn to the curve of her smile and the glow in her chocolate brown eyes. She received numbers from people hoping to tutor her or train with her outside of class. Alice smiled and entered their number into her phone without any promise to take them up on their offers. 

A ripple through the crowd that had formed around her caused Alice to look up from where she was typing in yet another number from a hopeful gym buddy. She didn’t know what exactly caused her to look up. There was just this…presence. A force of nature. Instinctively Alice knew she needed to look up, so she did.

Brown eyes locked onto brown eyes and Alice was breathless. A man, no. A beast prowled into the packed gym with hungry, searching eyes. His physique was all bulk, strength, and muscle. Alice was more on the cuddly side physically. She was petite and plump and had never been ashamed of the size of her body. The predator making his way through the gym made her feel too soft. One cutting look from his razor-sharp eyes and she’d bleed.

Alice tried to hide from his gaze. She finished typing in the number but couldn’t keep up a conversation with anyone else. Her body had become a livewire of sensation. Acutely aware of the man-beast now holding a clipboard and standing at the head of the gym. He cleared his throat pointedly and like magic, the roar of twenty different conversations going on at once died into silence so thick Alice could hear her heart beating.

Her eyes stayed trained on her pink and green sneakers that had seemed so cute this morning yet now felt like a neon flashing sign reading: EAT ME! I’M SWEET!

“My name is Coach Stevens. You can call me Coach, or you can call me Stevens. My first name will never leave my mouth,” he paused as if anyone had the balls to interrupt him. Alice could feel the steel and threat in his tone. 

Peeking through her long eyelashes, she could see that his face was just as captivating as his eyes. It wasn’t chiseled per se but every feature, every detail made Alice achingly wet. His lips looked both soft enough to melt into and hard enough to bruise her skin. He barked his words like orders. There was no wiggle room in his speech for negotiation, debate, or compromise. Coach Stevens was the one in control, and there was no doubt that everyone in the room knew it.

Alice’s knees were growing weak, Pressing them together to keep her balance only made her aware of the sudden throbbing in her pussy. She wasn’t a virgin, and she certainly was no stranger to a vibrator and the feeling of her own hand. But none of her other experiences had felt this…needy. Urgent. The longer she looked at Coach Stevens the stronger the sensation became.

“I have planned a workout and nutrition plan for the semester. How well you do in my class depends on how seriously you take my orders. Your results, like your plans, will vary. Some of you are genetically predispositioned to lose weight in certain areas first and gain muscle at different speeds.” Coach Erik’s eyes flitted over the crowd and he smirked. “Some of you won’t be back next class. Some of you won’t be back next week.”

Alice suppressed a shiver and cast a glance at her peers. Was anyone else at all as affected as her? She saw a few women and men who looked entranced, the rest looked either afraid or irritated. 

“I start the first month of the semester weeding out the time-wasters and those of you only here until that financial aid check clears. The rest of you will receive a detailed biopsy and we’ll work together to start your own fitness goals and nutrition guide. Any questions?” Coach Steven’s glare discouraged the few hands that did raise.

“Alright, I’m gonna take roll. Once you’ve checked in you can leave.” A hand nervously shot up into the air and Coach Stevens sighed, “If you’re here for a sign-up code get in line to sign in for a headcount and I’ll give you the code.” 

The hand dropped back down.

While her classmates obediently filed into a messy line snaking towards the head of the gym, Alice pretended to tie her shoes to gather herself. She’d been weak watching him across the room. She needs to be more prepared when she actually had to approach and speak to him. Wildly she thinks about dropping the class, but Alice has never quit anything ever in her life. 

As a kid, she’d done drill team until she aged out and she’d hated every day of it. Granted it had killed her dream of being a cheerleader but it wasn’t like she was planning on being a career cheerleader.

“You needed a break too, huh?” A soft feminine voice startled Alice out of her spiraling thoughts. She glanced up to see a gorgeous woman in a surprisingly cute gym outfit staring over at Coach Stevens. Alice stood up to put them on a more even playing field but found that she didn’t even reach the other woman’s shoulder.

“He’s really…intense,” Alice said diplomatically.

The Beautiful Woman finally turned to look at her giving Alice her first look at her full face. She had smooth, even-toned skin the color of sienna, rich and red and warm. Her hair was Meghan Markle levels of straight and combed pack into a purposefully high ponytail. High cheekbones and smiling, almond-shaped eyes twinkled at her playfully and for a long, gay moment Alice forgot all about Coach Stevens.

_Well hello, new gym partner!_

Alice put her hand out, “Alice Bennett. Out of my league and terrified of our instructor.”

The other woman laughed and shook her hand, “Maya Santos. I’m not gonna leave this class until I sleep with our instructor.”

Alice whistled, “Wow confident huh? Was this like a New Year’s resolution?”

Maya shrugged and glanced over at Coach. He was now berating a man who looked seconds away from weeping. Three people left the line right after that.

“All that focus, and power directed at me?” Maya and Alice shivered. Alice’s cheeks burned with shame but Maya just looked more intrigued.

“Are you….” she shrugged, “I know we just met but I feel like we’re cosmically destined to be best friends.”

Alice shrugged, “Well I mean I wouldn’t have even been in this class if not for Stretching and Relaxation being canceled.”

Maya brightened and beamed, “Hey, same! I put this as my second choice cause I wanted my PE to be in the morning.”

Wait, were they cosmically destined to be best friends? Alice had had several best friends before but they’d all applied to the Ivy League schools Alice had declined. It’s hard to keep in touch when you don’t have classes together.

“Anyway, I’m saying this not because I have no home training and like to be vulgar around strangers,”

“Noted, “ Alice chuckled. Where was she going with this?

Maya winked and continue, “Are you like a,” she made a clicking sound.

Alice stared at her blankly.

Rolling her eyes Maya looked over at the Coach pointedly, “Like can you…? You know? Have you?”

“Are you asking if I’ve had sex with the instructor?”

“No -and I think it’s so cute when you make that face- I meant in general,” Maya waved a hand, “Ever, in this reality.”

Alice struggled with the question for a second before the thought connected in her head, “Oh!” Her face burned, “Yes!” she hissed defensively.

Picking up her bag Alice made a beeline for the queue of people lingering to sign in. Maya followed her at a leisurely skip.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you-”

“You didn’t embarrass me!” Alice snapped under her breath.

Maya looked at her pointedly yet unoffended. Alice took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She’d never been this flustered before. Normally she had more control over herself. The Coach’s appearance had rocked her usually stable foundation. She was ill-equipped to deal with someone like Maya so soon after having her world tilted on its axis.

Maya shrugged one bronze shoulder, “I’m just saying you’re obviously attracted to him just like me.”

“Yeah and,” Alice glanced around nervously, certain their future classmates could hear their whole conversation. A good dozen or so people had immediately checked out yet twenty of them remained to be signed in for roll call. A gaggle of women, just as charmed and aroused as Maya, stood off to one side staring at Coach Stevens profile.

He truly was captivating, Alice would give him that. His physique was both powerful and dangerous. From what Alice could see he had all that muscle definition usually only seen on actors playing superheroes and firemen. His waistline was trim and his shoulders broad and strong. Alice was sure his biceps were the size of her head but none of this made her fear him. 

His physique was unnervingly attractive to her, definitely. But he exuded this aura of power and threat that was at once unmistakable and terrifying yet not …enough to quench her attraction.

No, the fear made it better. And Alice had no idea what to do with these feelings.

“And, don’t you want a piece? I’m usually selfish but I can just tell he’s not the dating type.” Maya raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you want to try?”

Alice felt there was more to the question than Maya was letting on. There was an edge to her voice. Yeah, she wanted to know if Alice wanted him all right, but not out of friendly gossip. Maya wanted to know if Alice would be competition. She’d likely use the friendship as a means of damning her in Coach’s eyes. Or, should Alice somehow win him over, use their friendship for access to him later on. 

It was a horrible realization yet Alice had seen many women before Maya try to take her out as if she were actually a threat to anyone.

Alice didn’t do that competition, manipulation shit. She preferred to be straightforward in her relationships with people. It was the single best way to avoid drama. Alice just didn’t have the constitution needed to carry out revenge or hate someone for wanting something or someone she wanted. Add to that she was terrified of the man and wanted to avoid his notice altogether. Alice had no problem telling Maya exactly what she wanted to hear.

“I’m not really interested. It’s gonna be hard enough surviving this class,” She cupped her stomach lovingly, “This body was made for comfort, not military drills.”

Maya looked her over and then smiled, satisfied with her answer. “Well then live vicariously through me while I get him for you. If I don’t someone else will.”

Or we could just not fuck our instructor, Alice thought to herself. 

For a while, they stayed in line together and didn’t say anything else. Alice began looking at her shoes and reading through her study plan for the week. She didn’t want to catch Coach’s eye and she really didn’t want to be approached by anyone else today. Her nerves felt scrubbed raw, she was overstimulated and tired. All Alice wanted was a nap and a Disney movie to recharge.

The closer the line got to the Coach the more Alice began to dread having to speak with him. Giving a weak excuse to a disinterested Maya, Alice began allowing the people behind her to cut her in front of her. Every time someone left the line Alice let someone step in front of her in line. Soon enough there was no one left. All she had now was a slow, stumbling crawl toward the man she still wouldn’t even make eye contact with.

Maya signed in and lingered for a bit. When the Coach caught sight of the gaggle of women still lingering her glared and said, “Ya’ll need to clear out. It’s Women’s Volleyball next and they need to set up.”

Maya lingered stubbornly when everyone else began to file out. Coach Stevens stared her down until finally, Maya got the hint and left as well. At that point, Alice had nowhere to go but to the Coach. She was the last one in the gym. There was no one to cut in front of her or interrupt him so she could just scribble her name on the sheet and scurry out the door. Alice could feel his eyes on her like a brand when she finally reached the table.

“And I take it you’re Miss Bennett.” Coach Stevens wasn’t asking.

Alice nodded at the floor.

The silence between them stretched into eons. He didn’t hand her the clipboard for her to sign nor did he make any move to mark her attendance. Coach Stevens stared at her while she stared at her shoes. It was the most attention he’d given anyone else in the room and its significance was both apparent and baffled her.

Why had he singled me out? Ran on repeat in Alice’s head. It was all she could focus on.

“When I talk to you I want you to answer me with words.” Coach Stevens stated.

Alice shivered, “Yes sir,” She whispered.

Coach Stevens smiled, revealing dimples and pearly whites. How could one man be so damn beautiful?

“I prefer Coach. Try again.” His tone, though gentle, was no less commanding. 

Alice chanced a glance at him to gauge his mood. He still had that threatening energy to him, but it was more in the way that he carried himself. Coach Stevens looked naturally poised for violence and Alice could sense it on him, somehow. She didn’t understand it herself. Despite all that, it was the approval in his tone that moved her to speak again.

“Yes, coach.” 

Coach Stevens purred his approval and Alice felt her pussy throb. With one hand, he reached out to her. He offered his thumb and pressed it against her full mouth. Instinctively Alice let her mouth fall open, just a bit. Just enough to let the tip of his thumb rest on the tip of her tongue. She could smell and taste the clean scent of his skin. All thought died inside her and with only the slightest pressure Coach Stevens brought Alice to her knees.

He studied her curiously and thoroughly. It felt as if he left no part of her face unseen. With his thumb in her mouth, Alice didn’t mind it much. Unthinkingly she’d slipped into a dreamlike state. Nothing around her felt real. Her world was now zeroed in on the comforting sensation of his thumb resting in her mouth. When her eyes raised, seeking approval or any emotion at all, Coach Stevens’ eyes became molten. They devoured her.

“Good girl,”


End file.
